themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Zaborg the Light Civilization Emperor
"I Understand You And Digitala Very Much But Your Sister Wants To Be Part Of The Group Eternal Haven Maybe She Left Out Sad Because Your Anger Took Down On Her And But You Did Not Even Talk To Her" Zaborg is the Emperor Monarch of whole entire Light civilization and was the wielder of the Shard of Lightning also that He was highest empire before The Veil even was created but when even ever happened Zaborg lead the Light creatures to fight Caius when first born Etenral Haven was little girl but never say goodbye to his family Zaborg was the elder brother of Caius, Atlanna, Granmarg and Thestalos even but that also He was very strong monarch and shared his fellow Light creatures with his Siblings from the time to time even for that Zaborg was the very loving father to his childen but told them They be next Monarchs for their civilization and He's was in the Civilization War against Dark Wizards of Kumogakure which even also Zaborg was killed by Caius when Etenral Haven and her Family was watching in front of them even as that also in the more then 102 years later Zaborg was awaken and being controled over by Ivan to destroy Kumogakure in massive destruction, which but even also that happen He was free from Raven Tail's control by Manny and defeated Ivan for his madness also Zaborg was returned to The Veil reunite with his fellow Light creatures and his Family in the Light civilization to be untied Zaborg Profile Name: Zaborg Monarchson Planet: Kaijudoa Affiliation: Heavenagakure Attribute: Creature Realm Army Civilization: Light/Steel Race: Monarch/Human Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Steel Family Hades Monarchson ( Father ) ??? Thestalos the Fire Civilization Emperor ( Brother ) Atlanna the Water Civilization Empress ( Sister ) ??? ??? Thestalosa ( Sister-In-Law ) Zaborga ( Wife ) Mera Boros ( Lover ) ??? ??? Borosa ( Daughter ) Digitala ( Daughter ) ??? Etenral Haven ( Daughter ) King Tritonus ( Son ) Queen Kalima ( Daughter ) Infernus ( Son ) Almighty Colossus ( Son ) Kraft ( Son ) Katsuking ( Son ) Razia ( Nephew ) Mobius ( Nephew ) Granmarg ( Nephew ) Zaborg ( Nephew ) Caius ( Nephew ) Kuraz and Delg ( Sons-In-Law ) Tritonusa, Infernusa and Colossusa ( Daughters-In-Law ) Dumar, Dark Indora, Flame Agon, Blue Poseidon, Shine Valkyrie and Emerald Pharaoh ( Grandchilden ) King Orin of Darkness, Rana, Kaijudoa, Cobalt, Hepheastus, Danae, Artemis, Queen Mera of Darkness, Hera, Zoltara, and Andromeda ( Great-Grandchilden ) Fireasha, Darkspella, Foresta, Ragea, Zeroa, Necrospella, Waterfalla, Lighta, Hellrush, Dark Hydra, Riquet, Danjuro, Ballom, Five Star, Ida, Aqua Genius, Jinnai, Ryunosuke, Greatest Great, Tornado Shiva, Azoriusa, Gruula, Selesnya, Golgaria, Borosa, Dimira, Simica, Rakdosa, Orzhova, Link, Aryll, Shadowa, Lightninga and Izzeta ( Great-Great Grandchilden ) Rossa, Frilla and Treegrowa ( Great-Great-Great Grandchilden-In-Law ) Crath, Honoo, Cherenko, Tweet, Marinomancer, Roosevelt, Hazaria, Skyrab, Ganjin, Assembler, Pile, Parlock, Popple, Jasmine, Meloppe, Fifi, Gett, Undeux, Ice, Ranamon, Ochappi, Malulu, Courtney, Moel, Pudding, Megaria, Mad Sakuran, Gregoria, Heiress, Frill, Kachua, Call, Shira, Jelly, Sasha, Cotton, Lulu, Rasha, Lightning Kid, Raiden, Hazel and Rhapsody ( Great-Great-Great-Great Grandchilden ) Hikari, En, Swee, Hu, Masha and Ann ( Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Granddaughters ) Fu and Hokira ( Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Granddaughter ) Personally Deck Episode Appearance Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandparents Category:Great Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudoaians Family Category:Legendary Kaijudoaians Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Monarchs Category:Masters and Mistresses Category:Masters Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Steel Category:Steel Clans Category:Steel Class Category:Human Creatures Category:Emperors Category:Wielders Category:Emperor Monarchs Category:Five Bridge Family Members Category:Light Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Monarchsons Royal Family Members Category:Light Element Centurions